


表面之下（1）（Thranduil/Legolas）

by welkin_sky



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welkin_sky/pseuds/welkin_sky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>教皇/领主 AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	表面之下（1）（Thranduil/Legolas）

AU:中土的战争年代，精灵族有自己的宗教体系，由教皇统治，教皇之下各属地有自己的领主。

寝宫之内，两个金发精灵热情交缠。  
“Ada，你可想念我？”  
Legolas华丽的领主礼服扔的满地都是，他的手臂正环着Thranduil的脖子。他的大腿敞开，任由Thranduil的手臂撑在他的膝窝，把他打开到一个十分适宜进入的角度。  
“难道我现在的动作不能说明问题吗，我的Legolas？”  
Thranduil又加快了速度用力顶弄，让他身下的年轻精灵忍不住呻吟起来，声音柔软，仿佛带着无限的依赖眷恋。  
“最近东方的兽人十分不老实，他们这次派使者来肯定有问题。” Legolas突然在喘息中，开口说了一句话。  
今天下午他回到密林王城，一直在等待觐见，但是Thranduil在接见使者，并没有传唤他。可他想要通传的很多消息里面，每一条都非常值得他们的教皇重视。  
“不许在我的床上谈公务，伊西利安的领主。”  
Thranduil皱了下眉头，粗鲁的揪着Legolas，把这个精灵翻了个身，一手牢牢掐着年轻精灵的腰，对准了那个已经被抽插的湿滑柔软的后穴再一次深深顶了进来。  
他知道Legolas在担忧这场有可能一触即发的战争，但是今晚他只希望他疲劳奔波的孩子在再一次回到他的寝宫时，能够放松一下，就算是一个晚上也好。很显然，在他的努力之下，Legolas也确实除了呻吟之外，再也没法说出一句完整的话来。

事后，在王宫的浴池里，Thranduil放松的靠坐在池边，温暖的水流包围着他，他把Legolas抱进怀里，手指却伸进了Legolas的身体里。刚才射进去的，最好现在清理出来。这让Legolas说话的声音有些颤抖。他们很久没见了，也很久没做了。今晚他召唤Legolas来他的寝宫，他们一见面连招呼都没打，就开始互相脱对方的衣服。  
连费心假装互相问候两句的心思都没有。Thranduil一向直接，Legolas又十分坦率。  
“Ada，我们的教义是不允许父与子有这样的行为。”Legolas故意挑逗着，亲吻了一下他的父亲。  
“宗教是为了更好的统治，而不是约束。”不允许又如何，谁能拿他怎么样？  
教皇的语气不以为然，手指轻易伸进去三根，来回抽插几下之后，Thranduil把Legolas压在水池边，就着这个姿势再一次顶了进去。真的是意犹未尽，十分想念。  
他看着他心爱的王子离他而去，为精灵族开拓疆土，而如今原来那个细手细脚的少年精灵，已经成长为一方领主。他是精灵族最骁勇善战的精灵战士，也是他唯一的孩子。

 

这一次精灵族所有的领主都聚齐在了幽暗密林的王都。因为每三百年一次的沐诫之日就要到来了，这是精灵族最重要的教义庆典。  
Thranduil的教皇礼袍红底银花，象征着教皇无上权力的宝石沐诫火焰镶嵌在银质额饰上，他金色的长发披散着，威严而庄重。银质权杖放在一边，杖柄上刻着精灵十戒的教义。  
Thranduil穿戴好后让侍从退下，旁边的桌上一个精致的木托盘中，有另外一套浅色的礼袍。Thranduil拿起托盘，推开他最私密的寝宫大门。教皇的寝宫大门永远是关闭的，没有特意传唤，任何精灵都不能入内。  
因为Thranduil最美好的秘密，就在这扇大门之内。  
“Legolas。”  
金发的精灵仍然熟睡，光滑的脊背没有被子的遮掩，腰上和一条裸露在外的大腿上，还有昨晚留下的掐痕。  
那是欢爱的痕迹，从后面进入时牢牢握着腰侧的指痕，正面撞击时被过度分开的双腿。只要Legolas和他做过，身上就一定会有印记，几天才能消失。  
“领主，我需要你起来换上你的礼袍。”  
“教宗，我的腰还没有力气。”  
Legolas只是懒得起来，他的父王总是起的比他早。Thranduil寝宫的床永远是最舒服的。能在Thranduil身边醒来，也是他最安稳愉快的时候。他蹭了蹭柔软的被子，把自己一丝不挂的身体裸露在了他的Ada面前。冰凉的清晨空气让他觉得有点冷，但是Thranduil的目光却让他感觉到心里有一丝难耐。  
他以前就知道Thranduil的目光是什么样子的，他还是在密林王城当王子的时候，从浴池出来推门进入自己的房间，有时候Thranduil会路过他，目不转睛的盯着他打湿的薄薄的浴袍，灼热到让他不得不紧紧关上自己的房间门，摸着他的胯下脑子里幻想他的父王。  
而现在他依然喜欢那种目光。  
Thranduil盯着他的孩子看了一会儿，把托盘放到旁边，他已经换好的礼袍华丽而厚重。他上床，翻转这个趴伏在被子中的身体，握住这个年轻精灵的脚腕，把那条修长的腿架在自己的肩膀上。  
“不许射在我衣服上，Legolas。”  
Legolas的腿压在教皇象征着最威严无上权力的礼袍上，准确的来说，是架在教皇的肩膀上。那是只有沐诫之日才会穿上的隆重袍服，具有庄严的意义。衣衫整齐，额饰戴的一丝不苟的Thranduil，正在干着一丝不挂的他。这让Legolas瞬间就兴奋的不行。  
“Ada，我以为你会保留体力在一整天的庆典上。”  
“我只会把体力留给你，我心爱的孩子。”  
随着Thranduil动作的加深加快，Legolas喘息起来，他甚至还帮他的父王把下摆的袍服往旁边拽开，好不弄皱那些贵重而精致的布料。

精灵王宫  
拱顶华丽的精灵王宫正殿上，整个精灵族八个最重要的领主穿着统一的盛典礼袍，站在教皇面前。  
悠扬的精灵赞歌结束，号角过后，由八个领主按次念出精灵十戒，并接受教皇的祝福礼，典礼才算完全结束。再之后就是持续三天的盛大宴会。

Legolas与其他领主并行站在台下，临走出寝宫的时候，Thranduil为他穿好了衣服，以及，在他的身体里塞进了额外的东西。那是一颗打磨圆润的宝石，在夜晚的祭祀祈福中，Thranduil要放入圣坛之中用精灵魔法的祝福火焰围绕的沐诫宝石凯蓝萨之歌。

一开始Thranduil把他穿戴整齐之后，从侍从们早就放在寝宫的宝盒里，取出了这颗鸽子蛋大小的椭圆宝石。Thranduil对Legolas说，“一向是由战功最卓著的领主，在晚上的祈福火焰之前递给我这块宝石。这一次轮到你。”  
而当时Legolas还并没有反应过来什么叫做“由你保管这颗宝石。”  
他以为就像以往一样，教皇会在早上的典礼之后，叫侍从把盒子呈给他，他只需要让他的侍卫一直捧着这个盒子就行了。  
Thranduil拿着宝石，走近了他。  
他以为他的Ada只是过来奖赏性的亲他一口，因为他上一次离开时，曾经告诉他的Ada，他一定会在他的领地里，亲自挣到递给教皇象征战功的宝石的机会。  
Thranduil也同意了如果他能，就给他一个吻，虽然他们常常亲来亲去，但是这个不一样。  
Thranduil的确抱住他，给了他一个让他难以喘息的深吻。  
然后Thranduil就把他翻转身压在了墙上。  
他的裤子被拽了下来。  
然后一个冰凉的东西抵在了他后穴的入口。  
“好好的保管它，我的领主。”  
还没等他有所反应，这颗精灵界的至宝，就被他的Ada塞进了他的身体。  
“晚上你要把它取出来递给我。”  
然后Thranduil还警告的拍了拍他的屁股。  
“我会找机会检查你，如果你胆敢拿出来，我会惩罚你。”  
Thranduil说完就走了，把他晾在了原地。  
而他却因此硬的不行。  
还好礼袍厚重，否则这个恰好戳到他敏感点的宝石，他该怎么夹着它活动一整天。更糟的是，他的父王要检查。还能怎么检查？  
Legolas努力平息他激动不已的心情，来回走了几步，尽量让自己走路的时候不要看起来像屁股里塞了什么东西。那圆润的东西来回的动，像是在缓缓的操他。

就在Legolas出神的时候，突然一个身影站在了他的面前。  
是了，典礼的第一步，由教皇对各个领主进行褒奖，第一个就是他。  
Thranduil看起来高高在上，冷淡疏离，就像所有其他精灵看到的那个冷酷威严的王者。  
Legolas开口说出属于他讲的戒律：  
“忠于吾父，毋行邪淫。”  
梵雅教义之首，教皇既为圣父，万物之上，圣洁永生。忠于圣父即为戒律第一条。  
他的语气如此虔诚正直，而他早上就躺在他父王柔软的床上，被他们的教皇换了两三种姿势，他的领主礼袍，都是他的父王亲自为他穿上的，因为他的腿被干的有些发软，腰也不是特别有力。

当他被侍从引导着站在大殿上的时候，就发现这位置对应的戒律是什么。位置都是随机安排的，八个领主进入大殿前，有八个引导侍从随意挑选，每个侍从对应着一个引导位置。但是Legolas知道教皇肯定有办法替他选一个固定的位置。  
居然安排他说精灵十戒的第一条？他的Ada就是故意的。他们简直违背的彻底。他作为一方领主，这几天一直在亵渎他们至高无上的圣父，

他曾问过他的Ada，你这样做，不怕神祗的惩罚吗？Thranduil那时候正用柔软的舌头舔他大腿内侧的细嫩皮肤。Thranduil头都不抬，咬了他一口，说你还是担心我对你的惩罚吧。说完把他翻过身去，在他的臀瓣上狠狠咬了一口，留下一个好几天之后才消失的牙印。  
Thranduil就是什么都不怕，什么都敢做。

他感受到教皇的指尖在他的眉头中间点了一下，圣杯中的清泉水滴沾上他的皮肤，他父王的指尖是温暖的，水有点凉。  
“我以神之名，赐予你祝福。”  
Thranduil说的平缓温和，眼神带着一丝促狭的笑意。十分不明显，但是Legolas注意到了。

 

下午是第一场沐诫宴会，精灵的舞者在宴会上舞姿曼妙，Legolas看准一个Thranduil去更换礼服的时候，悄悄跟了上去。  
因为他坐立不安，整个早上都被这颗身体里的宝石折磨着。这宝石把他的身体弄得比以往更敏感，他要不停的控制自己，才能让光滑的宝石在他走路的时候停留在原地。他又不敢太过用力的夹着宝石，一旦进入的太深入，有可能拿不出来。而这坚硬却已经被他的体温弄的温暖的宝石，还在不停地因为他的收缩和戳着他的敏感点。  
他还要和其他的领主在宴会上交谈。  
而王座上的教皇，偶尔会给他一丝若有若无的余光。修长的手指把玩着酒杯，他幻想着他父王手指正伸进他的……

等一下会有几个领主互相比箭术的活动，他可真的没办法就这么被塞着一颗宝石骑在马上。那会弄死他。

所以他要找他的Ada，请Thranduil允许他提前把宝石拿出来。或者，这正是Thranduil故意把宝石塞进去的原因。

他不能在Thranduil一离开的时候就马上跟上，因为他们的关系是隐蔽的，圣洁的天父本应高高在上，而不是和他在床上进行有悖伦常的翻滚。教皇的寝宫里有王子殿下的房间，但是在他成年以后，就没有再回去睡过了。自从Thranduil送给了他一个十分难忘的成年礼之后，他一直睡在Thranduil的床上。那一晚他被他的父王压在身下，初尝情欲却难以自拔。

 

然后Legolas突然看到了在一个隐蔽的王宫角落里，八大领主之一的Brownye，似乎在说什么话。Legolas多年战时的本能此时变得警觉，他下意识的蹭到墙边，靠近那个角落。  
Legolas皱了一下眉头。Brownye在和兽人使者交谈，似乎在争论什么。Legolas知道Brownye的领地去年打了败仗，当时Thranduil曾传过口令给他，让他注意离伊西利安领土不远的阿达加满的消息。

Legolas小心的倾听，只言片语传进耳朵里。

“你应该相信我说的话，你也看到了他们是怎么看着对方的。那样的目光不同寻常……”  
“……我并不觉得你说的是事实，他们毕竟本来就是父子，而且据我所知他们关系不错。你要知道这种事情根本无从观察，而且，教皇和他的儿子？Brownye，我们的王上是不想听故事。”兽人使者说。

Legolas心神一动，他们在讨论他和他的Ada？Brownye发现了什么？教皇和精灵族的王子做出这样的事情来，对整个精灵族的撼动是不可想象的，至高无上的王却违背了最不被允许的教义。而另外一半，还是最重要的领主之一。

对于外族，这可是个非常好的可乘之机。

突然Legolas感觉身后有异动，他刚要转身，一只手从后面捂住了他的嘴巴。熟悉的气息，华丽的袖口，漂亮的金发。Legolas从蓄势待发要反抗的紧绷感中放松下来。  
他感觉兽人使者似乎转身离开往他们所在的方向来了，Thranduil把他搂在怀里往后轻轻的退了几步，躲进了一个半掩着门的贮藏室里。Thranduil靠着墙，Legolas靠着他的Ada，被修长的手臂从后面环绕着，被华丽的袍服包围着。Thranduil刚换了一套轻便的礼袍。

他们在贮藏室里面沉默了一会儿等外面的脚步声渐渐离远，Legolas心中突然产生一丝不安，他转过身来搂住Thranduil的脖子，用力亲吻起他的Ada。无论在教义上有多么的不被接受，他都不想和Thranduil分开。而他现在索取着，希望能再次确认Thranduil就在他的身边。

他也曾想过如果被发现了，会是什么样，他不敢想象。  
“Ada，他们发现了我们。”  
“Brownye早在几年前，就已经该死了。” Thranduil的手在Legolas身上来回抚摸，滑过后背，抓揉他的屁股和大腿，还在他的胯下捏一把。  
“你刚才想来找我？因为什么？”  
“Ada，我请求你，让我把宝石拿出来。”  
“你还是很不安？” Thranduil岔过刚才的话题，突然问了一个不相干的问题。  
“我——”  
就在Legolas想要再说点什么的时候，Thranduil突然把他压到墙上，然后伸手解开了他的裤带。  
Thranduil深深的看进他的眼睛，手上的动作却没有停下。  
“如果再给你一次机会，你还会选择和我在一起吗，我的王子殿下？”  
“会的，Ada，永远会的。”  
而就在Legolas毫不犹豫的回答了Thranduil之后，他的Ada突然跪在他面前，张嘴含住了他的勃起。  
贮藏室的门，还没有完全关上。

 

“Ada，门还没有关上。”  
Thranduil的手正按着他的大腿，他有些焦急的看着半掩的门，虽然从外面看不到他们在贮藏室角落的情景，但是万一有其他的精灵推门进来？  
很显然Thranduil并不在乎。而这种随时会被发现的危险情况之下，Legolas因为被吮吸的快感和紧张交叠在一起，感到前所未有的刺激。

Legolas闭着眼睛感受着他父王柔软的唇舌，以及牙齿刮过那些敏感地带时产生的颤栗。要不是Thranduil的手在他的腿上能帮着他站在这里，他的腿早就已经发软了。

这时，Thranduil的一只手伸到他后面，他的后穴被Thranduil的手指直接的插入了，那颗宝石被拿了出来扔到地上，Legolas分心想着那宝石可是成年累月的被供奉在精灵王宫一个华丽的神殿里。而他被扩开了一个早上的身体，轻易的就被Thranduil再次探入了。  
他父王的两根手指一直在里面来来回回的抽插。前后一起的快感让他难以自拔的小声呻吟起来，然后他咬住嘴唇，避免再发出更多的声音。从后面和前面一起传来的强烈快感让他全身都跟着颤抖，那真是太舒服了。

然后他灵敏的听觉感受到了让他更加惊骇的事情。  
——外面有众多的脚步声传来，整齐划一，由远到近。  
是王宫的卫兵巡逻队。

但是Thranduil却突然加快了速度吮吸他，他在他父王的嘴里，感受到了前所未有的紧张和欢愉。  
就在巡逻队的声音变得最大，在他们半掩的门口缓缓路过的时候。  
Legolas达到了高潮，他无声的喘息着，完完全全的射在了他Ada的嘴里。Thranduil动都没动，面不改色的安静的含着他，全部吞咽了下去。直到他完全从高潮的余韵中缓过神来，Thranduil用温暖的舌头清理他，最后用袖子擦了一下嘴唇。  
“Ada。”  
“看来你很喜欢。” Thranduil站起来伸手把他的孩子拥抱在怀里搂了一下，然后突然放开Legolas。  
就在Legolas准备系上裤子的时候，Thranduil突然抓着他的肩膀把他强横的按在了墙上。  
Legolas根本没来得及反应，Thranduil撩开了他下摆后襟的袍子，而他还没能来得及提上他的裤子。  
他赤裸的皮肤暴露在空气当中，Thranduil只是沉默了一会儿。这种暴风雨要来之前的宁静让他比刚才更不安。他知道如果他做错了什么而他的Ada还非常不赞同的时候，Thranduil在开口之前总是有一小会儿是一言不发的 。  
“Ada？”  
Thranduil按的他很牢，他试着挣脱了一下，动不了。他的父王想干什么？  
Thranduil抬手很重的掌掴了一下他的屁股。  
然后又是一下。  
“听到Brownye的话，你的第一个反应竟然是不安？我的Legolas？”威严冷淡的声音响起，语气不善。  
“Ada我——” Legolas想要开口再说些什么，但是随后又是几下连续的用力拍打，动作带着恼火，警告他闭嘴。

他的父王用了很大的力气，那的确很疼，但是他渐渐的明白了Thranduil到底为什么现在要打他。Thranduil和他讲道理的时候，很少有耐心，总是想用最快最直接的办法让他明白最多的事情，比如现在。Thranduil曾经说过，疼痛有助于思考。

Thranduil的手指滑过他通红的皮肤，仔仔细细的抚摸了一下已经疼的发麻的地方。然后继续掌掴这个已经布满了掌印的屁股。  
“你是教皇的儿子。”  
“精灵族最重要的领主。”  
“Brownye想叛变。”  
“还知道了我们的秘密。”  
Thranduil每说一句，就会在他的屁股上扇一个巴掌。而Legolas在忍受疼痛的时候，开始随着Thranduil的话语渐渐醒悟。  
“所以你最先想到的应该是——”  
最后，Thranduil凑近他的耳朵，低声的说：  
“杀了他。”


End file.
